narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Torune Aburame
}} is a ninja of Konohagakure, a member of the Aburame clan, and a seemingly high-ranking member of the Root. His face is covered by a mask, except for his eyes, nose, cheeks, mouth and chin. Part II Five Kage Summit arc Torune is hand-picked by Danzō, along with Fū, as one of his unmasked escorts during the journey to the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. He was ordered by Danzō to send some of his men to keep watch over Naruto while the three of them were at the summit. During the journey, Danzō, Fū, and Torune were attacked by the remnants of the Hanya Assassins from the Land of Wood - which was previously decimated by the Foundation for being a threat to Konohagakure. After Danzō defeated the assailants, Torune noted that this was why it was annoying to travel in the open. When White Zetsu appears during the summit, Torune, along with Fu and the other bodyguards, goes into action to guard Danzō and the other Kage. When Torune and Fū try to attack Sasuke they are stopped by Ao who was told by the Raikage to monitor the two. They began to attack but were stopped by Danzō. When Sasuke arrived at the meeting room, Torune, along with Fū and Danzō fled during the confusion, but were pursued by Ao. Fū asked Torune to carry his body as he used Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique on Ao. Fū failed to take Ao's Byakugan eye, and continued to Konohagakure. Before reaching Konohagakure, Madara Uchiha stopped them. Danzō told Fū and Torune to cover him, as he prepared to release his right arm, which along with his right eye, originally belonged to Shisui Uchiha. Fū and Torune worked together to battle Madara, but they were eventually defeated. Before being taken away by the space-time technique, Torune infected Fū's left arm with his Poisonous Nano Bugs Technique. Abilities Danzō stated that he and Fū are two of the most-skilled ninjas in Root. Torune is part of the Aburame Clan, and like the other members, he is skilled at using insects in combat. However, his bug techniques are even rare among the Aburame. He controls the many nano sized insects that covers his body, allowing him to infect his opponent with a mere touch. Due to this he wears gloves and keeps his skin almost completely covered when not in battle. The insects spread onto the opponent's skin causing severe pain which can potentially lead to death. Torune can call off the insects with a touch of a finger and remove the poison using an antidote. Shikuro Aburame is said to be the only one with an antidote for the insects' poison, so it is believed that Torune is his son. Torune is also proficient in using ninja tools, such as kunais. He also wears a Tanto on his back, though he has not yet been seen using it. Trivia *Although Aburame members are known for having their lower face and eyes covered, Torune instead has his upper face covered and eyes uncovered.